The Last Hunt
by Bumblebee Fan
Summary: Bumblebee and Sideswipe come across a suspicious muscle car while on patrol.   Need some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Hunt**

Chapter 1

"What a day." Sideswipe said to Bumblebee as they cruised down downtown Tranquility in their vehicle modes.

"I still can't believe there wasn't any Decepticon sightings at all today." Bumblebee replied in disbelief.

Sideswipe let out a small laugh. "And I was so looking forward to using my swords."

"Think we should head back to base now?" Bumblebee asked. "It's starting to get dark out."

"Yeah, I guess. But first we should try and find Ironhide" Sideswipe answered. "Optimus informed me an hour ago that he was on duty as well."

Suddenly a black muscle car with green stripes appeared out of nowhere and zoomed right past the two Autobots.

"What's that guy's hurry?" exclaimed Sideswipe irritably.

"You don't think it was a Decepticon, do you?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know, but we should follow him to make sure." Sideswipe replied eagerly.

With that said, Bumblebee and Sideswipe started after the mysterious muscle car.

"Bumblebee to Optimus Prime" Bumblebee said urgently into his com link.

"Optimus Prime here, what is your status, Bumblebee?"

"Pursuing possible Decepticon vehicle with Sideswipe."

"Proceed, but be careful, Bumblebee. I will let Ironhide know of your situation. Prime out."

* * *

Sideswipe could not believe it. Here he and Bumblebee were the fastest of the other Autobots, and they had totally lost track of the muscle car they had been following for about a half hour.

"This is ridiculous!" he growled angrily. "He didn't just vanish off the face of this planet!"

"Cool your circuits, Sideswipe" Bumblebee said reassuringly. "We'll find this guy."

Sideswipe let out a sigh. "Perhaps we should split up and cover more ground?"

"Yeah, I guess your ri..." All of the sudden Bumblebee unexpectedly screeched his vehicle to a halt.

"Did you see something?" Sideswipe asked him, stopping beside him.

"I thought I saw a vehicle go into that abandoned warehouse." Bumblebee answered, indicating to Sideswipe the building to his right.

"Was it the muscle car?" Sideswipe asked excitedly.

"It was too dark for me to tell" Bumblebee replied. "And it was only for a flash of a second."

"Good enough for me!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he turned towards the warehouse.

"Wait up, Sideswipe!" Bumblebee shouted as he rushed over to keep up with his over eager partner.

* * *

As they approached the front entrance to the warehouse, a weird feeling suddenly came over Bumblebee.

"Something doesn't feel right" he said to Sideswipe nervously.

Sideswipe let out a small chuckle. "You worry too much, Bumble..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the two Autobots were suddenly and unexpectedly hit by two small electric balls of light.

A sharp pain rippled throughout their mechanical bodies.

"I'm losing power!" cried Sideswipe. "I can't transform!"

"Me too!" Bumblebee shouted back to him. "I think we got hit by some high energy draining pulse!"

"That is correct, Autobot." said a deep and raspy voice from nearby.

A tall, slender bot, with glowing red eyes and a hook for a hand, stepped out from behind a rusty looking dumpster and walked over towards the two immobilized Autobots.

"I was wondering when you two were going to catch up with me" he said, with a cold laugh. "Now that your here we can finally get down to business."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked the hook-handed Decepticon. His voice was so frustrated, he couldn't believe they had fallen for such an easy trap.

The Decepticon gave him a nasty smile. "The name is Lockdown. Bounty hunter for the Decepticons."

"So Megatron hired you to bring us in, is that right?" Sideswipe asked angrily.

Lockdown narrowed his optics down at the silver Corvette. "Correct you are, Autobot. Once he gets here I'll turn you over and receive my payment."

"Payment?" Bumblebee blurted out. "What could you possibly want as payment?"

"Upgrades." Lockdown replied proudly.

"Upgrades?" Sideswipe and Bumblebee both asked at once.

Lockdown laughed in amusement. "Before Megatron tears you two to scrap, I get to take as many weapons and parts off you as I want."

"You won't get away with this" Sideswipe snapped. "The other Autobots will come for us!"

Lockdown just shook his head. "I've heard those exact words so many times before, from so many different Autobots."

Before the two Autobots could say anything else, Lockdown began to push them inside the secluded warehouse building, one by one. He laughed cruelly as they shouted at him in protest.

* * *

All was quiet in the large warehouse. On one side of the room, Bumblebee and Sideswipe stood in their immobilized state, waiting for their impending doom to arrive. On the other side of the room, Lockdown was busy pacing back and forth waiting for Megatron to show up. Bumblebee and Sideswipe could both clearly tell that Lockdown was starting to look rather impatient after only twenty- something minutes.

"What's taking him so long?" Lockdown muttered to himself. "I thought he would be here by now."

"Bumblebee?" Sideswipe whispered as soft as he could, so Lockdown couldn't over hear them talking to each other." Do you think someone's coming to rescue us?"

"I hope so, Sideswipe" Bumblebee whispered back with a sigh. "I really hope so."

"I really don't want that scrap-head taking my swords." Sideswipe said, glaring at Lockdown.

"I don't want him taking anything of mine either." Bumblebee replied in agreement.

"How long do you think we'll stay immobilized like this?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

Bumblebee let out another sigh. "I don't know. It could be minutes, hours..."

All of the Sudden the front doors to the warehouse blew open in a fiery explosion. The force of the impact nearly toppled Lockdown to the ground.

"What in the name of Unicron!" Lockdown shouted in surprise.

"It ends here, Decepti-creep!" came a familiar voice.


End file.
